Smartphone operating system is a mobile phone system, whose computing power and functions are more powerful than the traditional mobile phone system. Most frequently used smartphone operating systems are iOS, Windows Phone and so on. The application software compatible with one operating system is not compatible with another operating system.
Current smartphones generally are equipped with matching earphones with remote control functions of volume increase (Vol +), volume reduction (Vol−), and Send/End. But each of the current earphones with remote control functions is only compatible with a certain smartphone operating system. For example, the earphones with remote control functions compatible with the mobile phone of iOS operating system can only be applied for the mobile phone of iOS operating system, rather than being applied for the mobile phone of another operating system. Similarly, the earphones with remote control functions compatible with the mobile phone of Windows Phone operating system can only be applied for the mobile phone of Windows Phone operating system, rather than being applied for the mobile phone of another operating system.